


One Day

by asianfairyfloss



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Gen, Like Cavity Inducing Sweet, M/M, Mainly PR Universe But TW Characters, More Fucking Fluff, Well Not Really Fusion, but it's mostly fluff, super sweet, these assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianfairyfloss/pseuds/asianfairyfloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the year 2020 and Jaeger Co-Pilots Isaac Lahey and Stiles Stilinski are out for another day of work battling Kaijus. <br/>-<br/>Isaac is pretty sure it's time for them to retire. He's been pretty sure for the past 10 Kaijus. If only it were that easy though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

“Remember when you said that after the last one we’d retire?” A voice echoes into Isaac’s mind. Isaac chuckles aloud and responds back, “I’m pretty sure we’ve said that about the last 10.” A sharp laugh comes from his left causing him to spare a glance over to his Jaeger co-pilot, Stiles. “How about this? After this one we retire for real. We have a lot of Kaiju under out belt, and there’s quite a few new rangers making their name. I’m sure we could find a way. In all seriousness.” Isaac insists with determination in his eyes. Stiles softens his features before giving his head a shake, “You know that’s impossible. We wouldn’t be out here about to stop a level III Kaiju if we could retire. It’s our lives for the lives of billions on this planet.” Isaac gives a curt nod before murmuring, “I know but sometimes…” “Yeah, sometimes.” Stiles cuts him off already knowing what he was thinking, after all he was in his head. “Alright ladies are we done with the soaps because this opera needs to be on the look out. Your Kaiju is coming in fast. Do you see it on the radar?” Mission Control buzzes in. Stiles grins and replies, “Reading it loud and clear. It’s time to dance. Care to join?” Isaac shakes his head with a smile and responds, “How could I ever say no?” 

The fight lasts longer than expected but the Kaiju is out of commission before the sun even begins to rise. 

“Another beautiful sunrise,” Stiles whistles out. “Another day of life for the planet Earth,” Isaac continues the thought for Stiles. “Man, it’s like you’re in my head,” jokes his co-pilot. “If only.” Isaac teases while matching the pace Stiles had created. “So about that retirement?” Stiles hums to Mission Control. “When I retire, you can retire.” Tendo Choi buzzes in. “Aye, finally awake Tendo.” “Stiles, when do I ever sleep?” Tendo laughs back. “I’m pretty sure you go into sleep mode with the rest of the machines in Mission Control.” “Isaac, you need to keep your husband under control, there might be some issues with his utilities in the dorm when he arrives back.” Isaac chuckles out a, “Not husband yet, but it’s the thought that counts. I’ll see what I can do just because you said it using such sweet words.” Isaac hears a “Hey!” from his left but he does nothing to acknowledge it. A little later he gives Stiles a private smile and a shared thought, “One day.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even with myself. I just want all the Pacific Rim AU's with these two idiots. That is all. Enjoy.


End file.
